1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for user-specific software debugging.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the Electronic Discrete Variable Automatic Computer (EDVAC) computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As software sophistication increases so also does the complexity of software debugging. In today's software development environments, for example, many different individuals—users—may collaborate to develop a single software applications. Some users may work on one particular portion of the source code while other users may be responsible for a different section. Software development by these users may include large amounts of software debugging. As such, any increase in efficiency of software debugging reduces overall software development costs. At present, software debugging tools do not provide or employ efficient—if any—user-specific debugging techniques.